


4 Visits Peggy Carter Received That We Missed

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I had major Peggy feels, Implications of trauma, Memory Loss, Some angst, alzheimer's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: People visit Peggy besides Steve. Who are they and what do they talk about
Kudos: 10





	1. Sharon

“Hey, Aunt Peggy,” Sharon greeted with a bright smile as she leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Sharon, sweetheart. How are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Any exciting missions lately?”

She shrugged, “The normal recon. Nothing terribly exciting.”

“And how about that cute boy in your building you were telling me about? Did you ask him out yet?”

“No. He’s still just a cute boy in my apartment building,” she chuckled. 

Peggy tutted. “What are you waiting for?”

“I mean my life is so complicated. I don’t think that he could deal with who I really am,” she admitted sadly.

“If he can’t, he’s not worth it. Remember this, my darling, you must always know your worth.”

Sharon smiled and squeezed her hand.

“I know, Aunt Peggy.”

“I’m so proud of you.”


	2. Fury

“You know. You made this job look easy.”

“It is easy. When you do it right,” she smirked at the man with the eye patch.

“We both know that’s a lie,” he argued, looking out the window restlessly.

“Easier then. Looking over your shoulder constantly is exhausting. It helps when you have someone watching your back.”

“I have people watching my back. But I’ve got to look a lot further over my shoulder to see all the dangers.”

“Yes, but you seem even more on edge today. Something on your mind?” 

“Why did you choose me?”

“Bogota,” she answered.

“What did that have to do with anything?”

“The Director of SHIELD answers to the World Security Council officially, but you and I both know how many decisions are made in an hour that could alter the fate of the world. When I decided to retire I knew that I needed to choose someone who would say bollocks to the rules when the occasion demanded it. Not to mention you had a knack for putting together teams. I could only imagine what you’d accomplish with your pick of candidates.”


	3. Tony

“Tony, my love, how good to see you. You didn’t have to come all the way out here to see me.” 

“Of course I did. This place is far too drab. Which is why I brought you these,” he smiled and produced a large bouquet from behind his back. 

“Always such a charmer,” she laughed, before coughing slightly. 

He helped her take a drink of water. And after replacing the flowers from the week before, Tony sank into the seat next to her. 

“How are you?” 

“Some days are better than others. Today is a good day.” 

“You know, I could move you to a better facility. I could move you home. Have the best medical staff come in to see you.” 

“There’s nothing to be done, my love. And I’m comfortable here.” 

“You could be closer to me. And Steve.” 

A sad smile crossed her face as she heard the tightness in his voice. 

“You two still aren’t getting along I take it.” 

Tony pouted petulantly. 

“He’s like the big brother I could never compare to and never wanted.” 

“Sometimes I wish I could lock the two of you in a room together so you could work out your issues. Or better yet, just knock your heads together.” 

“I just don’t understand what’s so great about him. I know he saved the world but…” 

“Steve is a good man. Like you are. He may cast a long shadow that Howard worshipped in, but try to remember. Howard felt an inexplicable amount of guilt after he died. He felt that he failed him in life and in death. He spent much of his life trying to ease that guilt. He let it consume him, but your father’s… obsession isn’t Steve’s fault.” 

“I know but he’s so righteous all the time,” Tony huffed, sinking further in his chair. 

“You know, if he hadn’t gone down with the plane, he likely would have been Uncle Steve to you.” 

“That’s a truly terrifying thought.” 

“Try to get to know his as a man and not as a legend. Then you can come complain about him. Lord knows he has his flaws.” 

“All right. I’ll try.” 

“Good boy.” She started coughing more violently this time, and again Tony offered her water. However this time, when she looked up to thank him, a wry smile took over. “Howard, you really do need to shave.” 

Not for the first time, Tony cursed his likeness to his father, but he buried the heartbreak. 

“You know the deal, Peg. I’ve got to be in style.” 


	4. Bucky

It was late, long after dark when she heard movement. The last orderly had clocked out thirty minutes ago, and even if he hadn’t he wouldn’t be lurking in the corner. Silently she reached down and grabbed the small gun she kept stashed.

“I’m old but I’m still sharp. Get out of that corner and show yourself or you’re getting a bullet in the brain.” 

The dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows, clear blue gaze showing a mix of emotions.

“Sergeant Barnes?” she whispered as she stared at the _almost_ familiar face. 

Confusion clouded his expression and he shut his eyes before nodding. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know,” he almost cried. She knew he was talking about more than his visit. “I should go,” he muttered to himself. 

“Please stay. Do you lose time too?” 

He nodded again, remaining in the corner, and taking a seat in the shadows. 

She spoke at him for a time. He didn’t respond, but she didn’t mind. At times she would speak of their brief time together, trying to get him to remember. Other times she would talk about the present. 

“I know it’s not fair of me to ask you for anything. But do me a favor anyway?” She yawned. 

He nodded hesitantly. 

“Get yourself back to Steve. He needs you. Lord knows what kind of trouble he can get into without one of us dragging his stubborn ass out of the fire.” 

A ghost of a smile lit up his features. 

“The punk never did know when to leave a fight.” 

“Do your best to get back to him. Promise.” 

“I swear.” 


End file.
